Broken
by NightcoreAddictXx
Summary: They were both madly in love. So madly in love that they couldn't even breathe. Before they could say anything, he left for England. Eight years after, they try to help each other out. With the girl being all washed up with a good job and the guy being himself, they try to reconnect. Even if one of them was getting married. T or M; depends on how naughty MxU might become ;).
1. Prologue

**Me-Hi and welcome to my actual Kaichou Wa Maid-Sama! story!**

**Misaki-Hunh?!**

**Usui-Oi, writer-san.**

**Me-What, you perverted alien stalker?**

**Usui-What is the difference between what you've typed up and this?**

**Me-The others were one-shots. This is a fanfic.**

**Usui-Oh.**

**Tora-What is this story called?**

**Me-Broken.**

**Aoi-Well, writer-san does not own us or the anime. :/**

**Me-Aoi! Put some more enthusiasm into that disclaimer.**

**Aoi-I don't wanna, Hag #2. **

**Me-Gr...! Die! *chases after Aoi***

**Misaki-Um...enjoy the story, please?**

**Normal POV**

Our story begins with this.

He was a guy.

She was a girl.

It's pretty obvious, isn't it? They were both madly in love with one another. So in love that they were about to fall. They couldn't describe this feeling. To them, it was too wonderful. So beautiful. So dramatic. However, they never confessed. They never said those simple words that were always stuck in his throat. And when they were able to confess, it was too late.

* * *

"Hinata? What's up?"

"You have to rush to the airport now."

"Huh? Why?"

"He's leaving for England."

"Who is?"

"Usui is."

* * *

"USUI!"

A girl with black hair and amber eyes wearing a bright blue tank top with black cutoffs and white high tops ran through the airport. She had to get to him before it was too late.

She managed to get through security by using aikido and she prayed that Usui hadn't left without her before she could say goodbye.

"USUI!"

A guy with blonde hair and green eyes wearing a red button-up shirt, jeans that had white chains attached, and white high tops looked down at his Kenneth Cole watch, waiting to get onto his plane.

He was suddenly called out to England and he was forced to drop out of Seika, which was his high school.

He never told this certain Student Council President about it. If he did, she would've flipped and tried her hardest to keep him from leaving. That would cost him his status as well as his place in the family.

"USUI!"

He saw that the people were boarding on the plane for England and he began to head for the line with his luggage.

"USUI!"

He heard that familiar voice and turned around to see a black-haired amber eyed girl racing towards him.

His eyes were wide in surprise.

_"What...what is she doing here?" _he asked himself just as the girl stopped right in front of him.

She panted unevenly as she rested her hands on her legs and tried to catch her breath.

Before he could say anything, she launched herself towards him and they both fell into the ground.

He could hear a small sob escape her throat as she hugged him to her.

"Ayuzawa." he finally said.

She looked up at him, her amber eyes glossy as she kneed him in the stomach.

Usui bit his lip, obviously taken by surprise.

"Usui, you baka! You never told me that you were leaving for England! I just found out from Hinata this morning!" the girl cried out.

He felt bad. He hated seeing her face stained with tears. He hated seeing her cry. He hated it. Mostly, he hated himself. He was always the one bringing those tears to her eyes. It made him feel like a wolf in sheep's clothing. Or even worse, a villain or a criminal.

He sighed deeply as he stroked her hair softly.

"Misaki...I never told you because you would be too troublesome and you would worry..." he trailed off.

"You made me worry, anyway!" she let go of him and stared into his emerald-green orbs. "Why are you such a baka, Usui?" she asked.

A smirk crawled onto his lips as he answered that.

"Because I'm the perverted alien that likes to worry Misa-chan." he answered.

She punched him in the chest playfully as a broken laugh escaped her lips.

"You'll always stay a perverted baka." she snapped cutely, which made Usui chuckle at that.

"I know. And I am sorry for making you worry." he apologized.

"I forgive you. Just...just don't do that ever again!" she whined defiantly.

Usui looked over his shoulder and noticed how almost everyone got onto the flight.

"I have to go." he said suddenly as he got up and began to head off.

Misaki stopped him, her hand gripping onto a piece of his red button-up shirt and she hid her eyes behind her bangs so that he couldn't see her tearing up.

"You...you will come back, right?" she asked softly, wondering if she heard him.

Usui smiled.

"Yes, I will. What kind of silly question is that?" he asked.

"Well...it's sounds like you won't come back." she said.

"Of course I will. I promise. Besides, I need to see Misa-chan, right?" he hinted, which made Misaki pout.

"Usui...!" she complained, her face getting red by the second. She hated how he did this to her. However, this feeling made her feel like she was on Cloud 9.

"But, I'm serious. When I come back, I wanna see a beautiful," he reached for the buttons on his shirt. "Smart," he unbuttoned the shirt and the cuffs. "And hot-headed Misa-chan." he told her before wriggling out of the shirt and walking off.

She watched him leave her from behind her bangs and then it hit her.

She had to tell him "it" today. And here she was, letting him go.

She stood up and raced over to where Usui was getting on.

"USUI!" she screamed as she tried to go after him.

Two of the attendants stopped her from going any further.

"Ma'am, I can't let you go unless you have a ticket." one of the attendants said.

"What?! But I need to- - -" she was cut off by the next attendant.

"Rules are rules, Miss." the other attendant said.

She growled under her breath as she saw Usui leaving her and she called out his name.

"USUI!" she called out.

That caught Usui's attention as he turned around to look at her.

"Usui...Usui, I...!" before she could blurt out her confession, a guy walked up to Usui.

"Usui, please come right this way." the guy said as he led Usui away and the attendant closed the door behind the two figures.

A pang hit her heart and it felt like an arrow had pierced her heart and she sank down and buried her face into the shirt that smelled like Ralph Lauren cologne as she began to cry.

_"But, I'm serious. When I come back, I wanna see a beautiful, smart, and hot-headed Misa-chan." _his words repeated in her mind.

And he left her with those exact words for a long time.

* * *

**Me-And here we go! Said, ain't it?**

**Aoi-Meh. Not really.**

**Me-Aoi, shut your trap!**

**Misaki-I have his shirt?**

**Usui-I walked through the airport shirtless?**

**Me-WHAT?! My rough draft is shorter than this! I added some more stuff into it.**

**Tora-Very emotional. I really like it. *applauds***

**Me-Tora, you're so boss! *glomps Tora***

**Hinata-Ick.**

**Yukimura-I know, right?**

**Sakura-R&R please! If you do, you get the shirt that Usui pulled off! :)**

**Me-GO, INNER JUN! I wuv u! X3**

**Hinata-She's on a Special A crave?**

**Tora-Probably. -.-'**


	2. The Engagement

**Me-Hello and we're back with Broken!**

**Usui-Wahoo.**

**Me-You hush up!**

**Misaki-*growls***

**Tora-So, what's up this time?**

**Me-We time skip to eight years later.**

**Tora-Oh wow.**

**Me-Yeah, I know.**

**Misaki-NightcoreAddictXx does not own Kaichou Wa Maid-Sama!**

**Me-And read on!**

**Normal POV**

_"Usui, I don't want to see you ever again!" _

Usui shot up suddenly, blinking his emerald orbs twice.

He sighed in relief, realizing that it was all just a dream.

Ever since he left Misaki back in Japan, he's been hearing this exact phrase in his mind. And it has been, what? Eight years since he had last seen her? I mean, yeah, he had a picture of the two of them on his phone as his wallpaper, but he really missed her.

And being lovesick for eight year was seriously taking a toll on him.

He keeps hearing her, he keeps seeing her, and it looked so real. But, it wasn't.

He wiped some sweat bullets away with the back of his hand just as a maid came into the room.

His eyes were wide in surprise.

"Misaki...?" he questioned softly.

"Usui sir? Are you feeling okay?" the maid asked.

Usui felt like he wanted to slap himself.

_"Why do I keep forgetting? I'm in England, not in Japan..." _he kept telling himself as he answered the maid's question.

"I am fine. Thanks for asking, though." he told her.

"Your uncle would like to speak to you. Come to his office after breakfast." she told him before leaving him by himself in his room.

He stood up, walked over to his closet and began to search through his clothes for something to wear.

He finally settled on a black button up shirt with a pair of white skinny jeans and black skater shoes.

He sprayed some of his Kenneth Cole cologne on himself and he left his room.

He walked down the hall, walked down the marble stairs, and headed into the kitchen.

"Good morning, Usui-san!" everyone said simultaneously.

Usui nodded in their direction as he picked up a chocolate covered donut and bit into it.

"Is that all you'll be having for breakfast, sir?" one of the chefs asked.

Usui nodded.

"Yes. I shall be heading to Uncle's office now." he said before eating the rest of his donut and walked out of the kitchen.

He headed up the marble stairs and walked down the hallway to the last door on the left.

He pushed open the door and saw a black leather chair turned to him.

"Uncle?" he questioned as he slowly closed the door behind him and walked over to the desk.

The chair twirled around to reveal a guy, who was otherwise known as Usui's uncle.

"Usui, I need to discuss a very important subject with you. Your father would've discussed it with you, but as you know, he's not here." he told him.

Usui grimaced at the mere thought of his dad, but he shook that feeling off as he nodded.

"What is it, Uncle?" he asked.

"Usui," he looked at him with a serious look on his face. "I set you up in a marriage with this girl named Marlene." he told him.

The office was oddly silent for a few minutes as Usui tried to process this, an unreadable look on his face.

_"The..." _he couldn't finish that thought, for he began to speak his mind.

"The hell is this?!"

His uncle nodded.

"Usui, Marlene is a nice girl. She'll be everything you asked for. I didn't even have to think twice. It's a perfect offer and our companies will work together perfectly." he explained.

Usui gritted his teeth as he shot what might've been a glare in his direction.

"Uncle, you don't understand." he told him.

"What do I not understand? Everything has been made official. I just need your approval." his uncle told him.

"Listen: I do not plan on getting married at all now. When I go back to Japan, that will be the only time when I will consider marriage." he explained, keeping Misaki in the back of his mind once he said the last part.

"You can go back to Japan once you agree to marry Marlene." he told him.

"I don't even know her, goddamnit!" Usui shot back angrily.

"Now you will." he threw a folder onto the desk, papers and pictures, spewing out of folder. "I want you to look at these." he told him.

He snatched up a random photo from the mahogany red desk. He looked at the girl posing by a waterfall and his eyes were wide in shock.

Black hair. Amber eyes. Marlene reminded him of- - -

"Misaki..." her name slipped out of his lips softly, shocked by the shocking resemblance.

"What was that, Takumi?" his uncle asked.

"Nothing. It's just that she looks so..." he couldn't find the word to describe her.

"Beautiful?" his uncle suggested.

Usui nodded slowly.

"I guess so..." he trailed off.

"Well, that settles it!" he looked at Usui. "You'll say yes, won't you?" he asked.

"I gue- - -wait, what?! I never said that I would agree to the marriage!" Usui snapped angrily.

"You called her pretty." he noted.

"That is true...but still! Just because I think that she's beautiful doesn't mean that I will agree to be her husband!" Usui pointed out angrily.

"I don't care, Takumi. You're marrying Marlene and that's that." he said sternly. "She is coming tonight and you will see how nice she is."

Usui, knowing that he wasn't going to win the fight.

"Fine. Just sign the damn contract. I'm going." he said before storming out of the office.

* * *

The fiery flames of the fire in the fireplace stared at Usui as he sipped on his hot chocolate.

He only had on a pair of white pajama pants.

As a child, Usui was always powerless over his family. It was like as if his opinion didn't matter to them at all! His mom and dad were never there and as for his uncle, they would continue quarreling and bickering until Usui gave in. He wasn't allowed to make his own decisions. Even though he was the next heir in line for the company.

The door to his room opened and Usui looked away from the fireplace to see who it was.

His eyes widened once he saw who was standing in the door frame.

_"Mi...Misaki?!" _his heart began doing multiple somersaults as he kept his gaze on her.

The girl had black hair and amber eyes. She was wearing a silk purple nightgown and her hair was in a neat bun.

It was silent between them for a few more minutes before she shot him a sweet smile and she ran over to him.

"U-sui-kun~!" she hugged him tightly. "I finally get to meet you." she said happily as she plopped down on the velvety red couch next to him.

He forced a smile on his face, but on the inside, he frowned.

_"Of course...this is that Marlene my uncle forcefully set me up with. She is not related to Misaki in any way...but, Marlene definitely doesn't have to body for that nightgown. However, Misaki would look hot in that. It would show off all of those nice, delicious curves and- - -wait, what?" _he mentally smacked himself and told his mind to shut up as Marlene continued talking.

"Your uncle told me all about you. He told me how charming, handsome, and cute you were over the phone earlier today. And he was right. You possess all of those characteristics." she looked over his shoulder and gasped. "Are those tarts?" she asked.

Usui nodded as he handed her a random tart.

"Here. I'm sorry that I ate out all of the peach tarts." he took another sip from his hot chocolate. "Those are my favorite." he noted.

"No, it's okay! Besides," she bit into the tart. "I love strawberry tarts." she told him sweetly.

He cracked a small smile as he looked away from her and at the remainder of his hot chocolate.

_"Oh my god, thanks! I can't believe that you knew that I liked strawberry tarts!" _Misaki's voice rang through his mind and the smile on his face grew a little bigger.

At least he found one thing that both Marlene and Misaki have in common: they both like strawberry tarts.

* * *

**Me-Voila!**

**Misaki-Oh wow...**

**Me-I know, right?**

**Usui-I hate you, writer-san.**

**Me-EH?! But why?!**

**Usui-I'm not getting married to Misa-chan. :/**

**Me-WHAT?! You'll get her soon!**

**Usui-How soon?**

**Me-Very late in the story soon.**

**Usui-...**

**Aoi-:p**

**Misaki-R&R please! If you do, you get a virtual strawberry tart! :)**


	3. Misaki Ayuzawa and Aoi Hyoudou

**Me-Hello and welcome back to Broken!**

**Misaki-Hey.**

**Usui-Writer-san, what are you up to this time?**

**Me-You'll see...**

**Usui-Ooooh, I love surprises~Especially with Misa-chan in it~*winks***

**Miksai-*blushes furiously* U-USUI!**

**Usui-*chuckles under breath***

**Me-Um...I don't own any of them (wish I did).**

**Tora-Before we begin, I shall say this: Author-san gets the fact that it is similar to Ai's one. WE. GET. IT! She read the story already. And if we have to delete it, we will!**

**Me-It's kind of depressing, but I will if I am told to do so.**

**Usui-And read on.**

**Normal POV**

How long has it been, exactly? Oh, yes. It has been eight years.

It has been at least eight years ever since Usui took off for England and left a certain class prez behind.

Miss Misaki Ayuzawa had been depressed ever since then. She had loved the boy with all her heart only to have him slip out of her fingertips. She never told him. She never did. And when she tried to do so, it was too late.

Ever since then, she had bonded with Aoi and became best friends with the former crossdresser. She talked to him a lot more than with the other maids and she drank a lot of alcohol. She found these to be her remedy for what she was in. In reality, Aoi helped her out more than the alcohol that she consumed.

She felt like drinking alcohol was going to ease the pain. However, it hurt her more.

She had tried her hardest just to move on. She tried to convince herself that Usui was gone. Never to be seen. She tried to tell herself that Usui was probably happy without her in his life. He was probably a happy father of a baby girl by now. However, it didn't work. She then tried to convince herself that there are, "other fish in the sea" and that she'll end up dating the perfect one (for some weird reason, she kept thinking of Aoi).

All she wanted from him was to come back.

However, no matter how many times she kept hoping, it wasn't going to happen. Never in a million years.

How did she know this?

Because she knew that he was never going to come back into her life.

Ever again.

* * *

Around eight o'clock one warm June night, the door to Aoi's office in Hyoudou Fashion Incorparation opened to reveal a girl by the name of Misaki Ayuzawa wearing a red sundress with white flip flops. She had a slight tan and her lips were a brighter shade of pink than usual.

Aoi looked up from his half-finished proposal to a fashion company in Germany.

He had on a black business suit with an untied red tie around his neck

"Athens, Greece?" he guessed.

He knew the routine at this point. At some point in time while he was busy at work, she'd burst in after her last wedding was finished and she would demand for him to come with her and get a drink.

She nodded as she closed the door behind her.

"Yup. Bridezilla #199 was giving me a headache. Once I got the cake done, she wants another one. Once I design the dress, she says it's ugly. And furthermore, she let me dress up in this!" she pointed at the dress she had on.

Aoi scoffed.

"I thought the hag hated dressing up." he teased.

"You...You hush!" Misaki looked at him, a cute pout adorning her flushed slightly tan face. "Are you done with that proposal as yet?" she asked.

Aoi let out an exasperated sigh as he propped his elbows up on his Brazilian cherry wood desk, rested his chin on the back of his hands, and stared at her.

"What's the name of the bar?" he asked bluntly.

"Stargazer." she told him simply.

Aoi groaned as he stood up and slammed his hands on the desk.

"We've gone to that bar too much!" he complained.

"Chillax, Hyoudou! The month like, when? Four days ago? We got time to go to more bars." she stated triumphantly.

Aoi sighed deeply, knowing that he was defeated by her once again.

"Fine...Just let me go change into something more decent..."

"I just wish you would stop drinking, hag." Aoi stated, which made Misaki shoot a death glare in his direction.

He changed over into a black Ed Hardy hoodie with dark denim jeans and white skater shoes. He had his business clothes in an American Eagle bag.

"Aoi-chan...!" she complained angrily.

"Listen," he dug his hands into his jeans pocket. "I'm being serious here. Can't you at least go without a day of drinking?" he asked.

"I've been trying to, Aoi-chan! It's just that..." she trailed off.

"Misaki," he stopped walking and looked up into her amber colored eyes. "You have to let him go." he stated promptly.

"I tried! I tried this, I tried that, but it's not working! I can't let go. I can't let go of him, goddammit!" she exclaimed.

Aoi shot her what might've been a look of sympathy as they stopped right in front of Stargazer.

"You really need a drink." he pointed out as they walked into the bar.

They sat down just as the bartender came up to them.

"Two pear martinis for the lady and ten mini vodka shots for you?" the bartender asked, knowing their order right off the bat.

Aoi nodded.

"Yeah. Just make sure that you keep bringing the martinis for her." he said while pointing at Misaki.

The bartender nodded before going over to get their order ready.

He eyed her before beginning to speak.

"Ugly hag..." he muttered under his breath, which caused her to pout.

"Aoi-chan...!" she whined as the bartender placed the martinis and the vodka shots in front of them and walked off to help someone else.

As Aoi downed one if his vodka shots, he looked over at Misaki, who was sippng on her pear martini.

Even though he called her ugly or a bag, he had to admit that she had gotten pretty over the years. She was absolutely, stunningly beautiful. Either his twenty-two year old hormones were kicking in or he was in love with her. Yes, Aoi Hyoudou was in love with a girl two years older than him. But, what did it matter? No matter how many times he denied this crush, he couldn't help but notice how cute she looked. It was like as if moe flowers were flying everywhere. He also couldn't help but notice how cute she looked in that sundress. He liked how bouncy her hair had gotten. He liked how sometimes her bangs would get in her eye. Everytime that would happen, he would try to hold himself back from brushing her bangs out of her face so that he could look into her dazzling amber orbs. And speaking of her eyes, that was the one thing about her that got him falling head over heels. They looked innocent and they had a slight twinkle in them. No matter how hard he tried to get her out of his head, she would just come right back in. It was like as if he had gotten the love bug.

His daydream was shattered once he heard a hiccup from on his left.

"Oh, boi! Why was Athen so bouwing?!" she exclaimed loudly.

Aoi groaned, knowing that his nightly nightmare had begun.

"Misa- - -" he was cut off by her laughing out loud as she pounded her hands on the table.

"Aoi-chan, don't twoble youself. Misa-chan okay!" she declared as she patted him on the cheek.

She looked at him and her eyes sparkled.

"Wow~! Aoi-chan, you have such soft and powfee cheeks. And..." her hand ventured up to his dark blue locks and grabbed a handful of it in her hand. "Oh wow! Your hair is so soft! I never knew dat at all!" she exclaimed.

Aoi felt his cheeks heating up as he pulled her hand away from his head.

"D...Don't touch me, you ugly- - -" she grabbed ahold of his black Ed Hardy hoodie and pulled him close to her before he could finish his sentence.

He could smell the scent of pear martinis in her breath and in the air around her.

"But you know you like it, Hy-ou-dou~" she spelt his name out in a very cute, yet seductive way, which made Aoi blush furiously.

He had to make sure that this was a dream to him. So, he did the only thing he knew that he would never do in his entire life.

He got more vodka shots.

And he decided on getting very drunk.

* * *

At around twelve forty-five the next day, Misaki's eyes shot open.

The sun nearly blinded her, for the curtains were pulled apart.

_"Oh god...what the heck happened last night?"_ she asked herself as she slowly rose up.

That was when she noticed Aoi on her right. He was sitting right next to the bed that she was in with his hands folded and resting on his knees.

He had on a plain grey hoodie with jeans.

"Good morning, hag." he greeted sarcastically.

"Good morning yourself, crossdresser." she replied with that same sarcastic voice that he used

"You sober?" he asked.

"...Sober? Since when was I sober?" she questioned.

"Last night. You came back from your trip to Athens." Aoi said, trying to rejog her memory.

A lightbulb turned on in Misaki's head and she gasped in surprise.

"Oh yeah! Was...was I heavy?" she asked.

"Nope." he lied.

Of course she was heavy! She's two years older than him, for crying out loud! She was at least twenty pounds heavier than him.

"Where did you bring me?" she asked, looking around at her surroundings.

"To my apartment." he said.

"And what am I wearing?" she asked.

"Some of my clothes." he stated simply.

She snapped out of her sleepiness instantly as she pulled the sheets off of her body and looked down at what she was wearing.

She sighed in relief, seeing that she had on a pair of baggy sweat pants and a black shirt.

"You actually dressed me up like me for a change..." she trailed off, remembering the times when he would dress her up against her will.

"Would you like it better if I dressed you up like a gothic Lolita doll?" he asked in a sarcastic voice more sarcastic than the last one.

"No! I do not want to relive that Forks, Washington wedding!" she then noticed something. "Aoi-chan...whose is this, anyway?" she asked.

Aoi scratched the back of his head.

"It's my room." he admitted.

Misaki's eyes were wide and her face was flushed as she looked around the room frantically.

"Eh?! Did you undress me? Did we sleep together? Did we have- - -" he cut her off before she could say the last word.

"No, no, and no! Why the hell would I do any of those things?!" Aoi growled.

"But...! You said that...!" he interrupted her once again, laying a finger on her beautiful and kissable pink lips.

"I slept in the living room, stupid." he removed his finger and got up from the chair next to the bed. "I went to you apartment after I had gotten sober and got you some clothes. They're in the bathroom when you're ready to change." he told her.

Misaki eyed Aoi's slowly retreating figure, obviously surprised.

_"...Sober? Aoi-chan is never sober! Unless he...!"_ she trailed off in her thoughts.

"Aoi-chan, are you- - -" she was cut off by Aoi once more.

"Shut up and get dressed, you obnoxious hag!" he snapped before disappearing into the living room.

* * *

Misaki looked down at her outfit and groaned.

"Why did you end up putting me in this?!" Misaki whined as they walked through the city towards the Hyoudou Fashion Incorporation building.

She had on a white summer dress with flip flops.

"It was the only girly thing that I could find." he stated simply.

"I stuffed this thing in the very back of my closet! I got this from Manager and once I wore it to Honoka's birthday party that year, I shoved it all the way into the deepest corner of my closet and stopped wearing it." Misaki explained.

"I don't care. You need to show off your feminine side. Like last night, for example." he said.

"That was the bride's fault." Misaki shot back.

It was silent between the two of them before Aoi began to speak.

"You know...I saw you in your bra and undies. One, you never lace or any lace at all and two, you need to ditch the Pikachu undies." he told her.

Her face was flushed a very bright tomato red.

"So, you DID undress me, you baka Hyoudou!"

* * *

**Me-And that's it for now.**

**Misaki-Where you going after this?**

**Me-I'm going to update Vampire Hunter, Love Comes From The Heart, Vampire Patissiere, and then I'll come back to you.**

**Misaki-Alrighty.**

**Aoi-I sound like a perv, Hag #2**

**Me-*vein pops* I'm adding a new character to you...You're growing up, you know...**

**Aoi-Whatev. :/**

**Me-WHATEV?!**

**Usui-R&R please. If you do, you can get your very own virtual Pikachu un- - -**

**Misaki-Just take the virtual pie! *forced smile***

* * *

***Tora-Calling all Ouran High School Host Club fans and other readers! There's an Ouran High School Host Club poll up now! It's open until the first week of October. Please submit your opinion now. I really hope you listen to this message.**


	4. A Request To Go To Japan

**Me-Hello and welcome back to Broken! **

**Usui-Hi.**

**Misaki-You're back? Man, it seemed like you updated two days ago.**

**Me-*laughs nervously* Really?**

**Hinata-So! What's next?**

**Me-Marlene wants to go to Japan!**

**Hinata-Okay.**

**Aoi-*scoffs* Whatev. :/**

**Me-*mutters to self* I hate the future Aoi...**

**Misaki-And NightcoreAddictXx does not own Kaichou Wa Maid-Sama!**

**Me-And read on!**

**Normal POV **

Usui looked out the window later that evening and stared at the courtyard in front of him. The lonely courtyard and the frozen lake in the back stared right back at him.

Usui had on a dark blue Under Armor hoodie with grey skinny jeans. His hair was a little spiky.

He sighed to himself as he imagined him and Misaki in the courtyard. He imagined how lively it would've been if she was there with him, enjoying the wonders of London together.

If only she was there...

He ran his fingers through his hair, messing up the spikes that he had gelled up.

_"Why is it so hard to actually see you? To hear you? To touch you? Why? If only my Uncle would give me some freedom..." _he trailed off in his thoughts.

The door opened and Marlene walked into the room.

He turned to look at her in her grape purple blouse with a white miniskirt and tan cowboy boots. She looked like she had raced back here in the rain, for her clothes were a little wet.

"Hey, Usui." she greeted as she walked up to him.

Usui forced a smile on his face but on the inside, he was pissed off once again. What got him pissed off? Her curves.

_"Damn those curves!" _his mind literally screamed.

He hated how with every outfit Marlene wore, the curves didn't go well. If only Misaki was here...he wouldn't stop staring at her at all. He longed to see her. Besides, she had a more curvier body than Marlene would ever have.

He finally had the courage to speak, but the only thing that came out of his mouth was,

"Hey."

She wrapped her arms around his torso and hugged him to her.

Usui reluctantly returned the gesture.

"Usui-kun?" she said,breaking the ice after three minutes.

"Yeah?" he replied.

"I want you to convince your uncle for me." she said.

"And why? Is there something you want?" he asked.

She nodded.

"Yes." she said as she pulled away from him.

"And that is?" he questioned.

She let out a sigh before telling him her request.

"I want to go to Japan."

* * *

Usui knocked on the door to his uncle's office, knowing clearly well that he must still be in there.

After hearing that Marlene wanted to go to Japan, Usui jumped on it instantly. He knew that Japan equaled Misaki and if he went there, he'd see her again. And that was what he had wished for for the past eight years!

"Yes?" his uncle replied.

Usui opened the door and walked into the office.

"Uncle, I need to ask you for your permission." he said.

"And what's that for?" he questioned.

"Marlene told me that she would like to go to Japan." Usui requested.

"You don't say..." he trailed off as he whirled around in his chair to face Usui.

Usui nodded.

"Yes. She told me that she wanted to go. Don't know why, but I'll take her if she wants to go that badly." Usui explained.

"Ohohoho!" his uncle clapped his hands together. "This would be great experience for her! I'll let you guys go." he told Usui.

Usui frowned.

"You told me not to go to Japan until I married Marlene. We agreed on that, didn't we?" Usui asked, recapping what they had talked about the last time he had stepped into the office.

"Well, if Marlene wants to go, then I shall fulfill her reque- - -" Usui slammed his hands on the desk before his uncle could finish his sentence.

"Why the hell can't I have some freedom?!" he growled.

"What do you mean?" his uncle questioned innocently as he pulled out a cigar from a drawer in his desk

"You said that I couldn't go to Japan until I marry her, but you say yes upon her request?! I may be responsible, but I can't be the leader that you want me to be unless you unwind the ropes a bit." Usui snapped coldly as he walked over towards the door. "Excuse me." he said before exiting the office and slamming the door behind him.

His uncle was appalled by Usui's sudden speech, but he shook it off as he lit his cigar and he took a draw from it.

* * *

Usui was literally fuming angrily as he stormed down the hall towards Marlene's room.

_"What the hell?! What's so wrong with not giving me freedom?! You give all the freedom Marlene wants and you limit the heir to the company? I mean, just what the hell, man?" _he asked himself as he arrived at Marlene's room.

He knocked on it softly and he heard her respond from behind.

"Coming!" she said as he heard her racing over to the door and she opened.

Marlene had changed over into a lemon yellow blouse with white skinny jeans and black boots that came up to her knees.

"Usui, you ready?" she questioned.

He nodded.

"Yes. Are the bags in the limo as yet?" he asked.

She nodded.

"Yeah. He came by a couple minutes ago and took them." she walked out of her room and closed the door behind her. "So, shall we get going?" she asked.

He nodded.

"Yes." he said as she clung onto his arm and they began to walk to the exit.

As they passed by his uncle's office, Marlene gasped as she stopped suddenly, causing Usui to stop, as well.

"Usui! We need to tell your uncle good- - -" Usui forcefully pulled her away from the room and they continued to walk down towards the mansion exit.

"It's fine. Let's just get going." he said as he opened the door and they walked out of the mansion and towards the limo.

There was only one person on his mind.

And that person was Misaki.

* * *

**Me-And that's it! now, I have to work on Hearts Connected, then do the second chapter for my new story, Just A Small Town Girl, and then hop on over to Love Comes From The Heart!**

**Misaki-When will you hop back on over here?**

**Me-I don't know, actually. It's my second day of school, so...**

**Usui-Did you even get any homework?**

**Me-Simple one from Health. But, other than that, that was it.**

**Usui-Oh.**

**Misaki-Well, R&R please! If you do, you get a virtual pie! :)**


End file.
